


snapshots

by brainyisalwayssexy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainyisalwayssexy/pseuds/brainyisalwayssexy
Summary: Mini scenes and moments that could’ve, should’ve been in the films/books, but weren’t. Movie-and-book-canon semi-compliant. Not meant to make sense from chapter to chapter, and not in chronological order.Chapter 9 Summary: Remus attempts to help Tonks when her powers fade away. The results are not what anyone expects.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 86
Kudos: 75





	1. moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs into Lupin and Tonks outside of the hospital wing. By accident. One Shot. Harry’s POV. Set during the Half Blood Prince.

Harry’s head is still reeling from everything that’s happened, tonight.

Dumbledore’s death, Snape’s betrayal. The Death Eaters, storming the castle and wreaking havoc in their wake. Whatever the fresh _hell_ just happened in the hospital wing, as it were.

Harry doesn’t _mean_ to run into them. Honestly.

He turns into a dark corridor, a hidden passageway he remembers faintly from the Marauder’s Map, and that’s when he sees them —

Professor Lupin. Kissing Tonks.

They’re so obscured and so quiet that he doesn’t even _realize_ what’s happening, at first.

Lupin’s got her face cradled in both hands, and the motion is so uncharacteristically _tender_ that Harry’s convinced, for a moment, that he’s imagining things.

As for her, she’s clinging to him like he’s her lifeline. If he looks carefully, Harry can even see the remains of fresh tears glittering on her cheek.

A delicate stream of light from the waning moon illumines their faces. Casts silver into Remus’ hair and across the opposite wall.

And as he takes in the sight in front of him, he can’t help a sudden flush of embarrassment.

He is, after all, intruding on what’s _definitely_ meant to be a private moment. Even if it’s by accident.

Objectively, it is downright _mortifying_ — walking in on his old DADA professor and the Auror who’s been protecting him all year is just about the _last_ thing he’d expected, tonight. Followed only by what he’d _heard_ , of course.

Putting it together was one thing. But actually _seeing_ it in front of him, it all makes sense. The brown hair, the sudden change in Patronus. Lupin’s reticence to even so much as _look_ at her, the dangerous missions he’d taken on Dumbledore’s behalf.

After witnessing everything she’s gone through this year, and, frankly, everything he’s been dealing with his whole _damn_ life — they both deserve a win. Really, they do.

So he shuts up. Turns around and leaves, immensely grateful that they’re both too wrapped up in each other to notice him.

The whole world is on fire. But right now, they’re clutching each other like they’re the last two people on Earth.

And for now, that's more than enough.


	2. snore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks discovers an endearing little habit.

Tonks wakes up in her own bed, the next day. 

But she's not alone, as a distinct feeling of warmth reminds her.

Ah, _yes_. Remus.

She turns over and takes in his still form, for a moment. Notes how  effortlessly handsome he looks in the dim morning light. The lines on his face, the silver etched in his hair.

It's hard, now, to reconcile the man sleeping  gently in front of her with the man who’d been in her bed last night. 

The memories flood back: her feet on his back, his mouth at her throat. His hips moving against hers, pounding into her  furiously as she cried his name out, again and again and _again_.

Left to her own devices, she would have continued her reminiscence a bit longer. 

But she's pulled out of her thoughts by something she's _never_ heard before...

From his side of the bed, Remus lets out the world's _tiniest_ little snore. 

( _Oh. My. God_.)

Despite her best efforts, Tonks cracks up.

Finds herself overcome,  suddenly , by a wave of tenderness. 

_This man_. He's  ridiculously sexy and fucking _adorable_ to boot. 

How did she ever get so _damn_ lucky?

She ruffles his hair  fondly . Leans down and kisses his forehead, something slow and gentle. 

He doesn't wake, and she's glad for that, too. 

Because she loves him a little more than she can bear to show him, right now.

Then, without so much as another word, she settles back into the crook of his arm. 

Lets herself drift off, once more.


	3. leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus spends his final moments with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right before the Battle of Hogwarts.

Remus _has_ to leave, that much is clear. There’s simply no other choice.

And yet — somehow, amidst all the carefully-controlled pandemonium, Teddy wakes up wailing.

Remus doesn’t know what mysterious force takes over his feet, but he’s over to the cradle in an _instant_.

Picks up the little swaddle of blue hair that is his son and hugs him to his chest, calming him down almost instantly.

Teddy's cries slow to a gurgle, then a small hiccup, and then he's all quiet, save for a few soft coos and sighs. He's always been a daddy's boy, this one.

Remus rocks him against his chest, trying to ignore the chill setting in around his heart.

"Good boy, Teddy," he murmurs, and he ruffles his curls, registers the way his baby leans into him under his blankie.

And it's as he's holding his son -- such a delicate, fragile little lump of a thing -- that he considers, for the first time in his life, running away from the battle. Doesn't even matter _where_ , just as far as his feet can take him.

But it only lasts a moment.

Because the truth is, he has no choice. There’s no future left for _any_ of them if he doesn’t go fight.

If they lose — and they _could_ , this time — there would be nowhere on earth that he and Dora and little Teddy could hide. They wouldn’t stand a _chance_.

So he holds his baby, one last time.

His cheeks are wet. He can't find it in himself to hide it, either.

“Daddy _loves_ you, OK?" Remus whispers, hoping, _somehow_ , that he might understand. "Daddy loves you more than you could _ever_ know.”

Because he can't hold back, any longer. Not when these moments with his son could very well be the last.

 _No_. This _won’t_ be the last time, he promises himself. _It can’t be._

He’ll come back to them. To his love, to his son, to his family.

He simply _has_ to.


	4. waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda and Nymphadora have a chat. Takes place right before the Battle of Hogwarts.

It’s about thirty minutes after Remus leaves that Andromeda's daughter comes bursting into the room. She's got her old Auror robes on and a look of steely determination on her face.

“I have to join the fight,” she announces, and then quietly, something like an explanation —

“I can’t lose him, mum. Not again.”

She can’t believe her ears. This _can't_ be happening.

“Nymphadora, _no..._ ” she starts, and then, her throat tightening with rage —

“You’re not anywhere _near_ fighting condition!”

“Neither is _he_ , mum!” her daughter snaps, and now she looks like she’s on the verge of tears. " _Months_ of nothing but protective spells… he’s rusty, I _know_ he is. But if I go, he has a better shot of making it out alive."

"And what about _you_ , Nymphadora? What about _you_ making it out alive?" Andromeda shouts, all reservation suddenly cast aside.

But she can tell, even now, her daughter isn't listening. Nymphadora is _already_ miles away.

So she makes one last attempt to bring her back to her senses. With an ultimatum, of sorts.

"I don’t think you understand — if you die out there, your son will _never_ forgive you. And neither will I."

Nymphadora steps closer, and she can see every detail of her face — the fear, the anger, and the _conviction_ in her gaze.

“If you’d had a chance to help Dad, would you have taken it?”

And she thinks back to her husband. How he'd died, all alone. Murdered by a group of Snatchers. Barely given a fighting chance.

How it was _Remus_ who'd ventured out and recovered his body. Staggered home late one night, having brought the bones back, to give him the burial he deserved.

The burial he may have not needed if _she'd_ been at his side.

She thinks about the anguish of the days that had followed. How she'd sat in one spot for hours on end, not eating, not sleeping, just contemplating the _what ifs_ , the _if onlys_.

And in that moment, she _knows_ her answer. Knows why she _can't_ stop her daughter from running to her husband, now.

“ _Yes_ — I would have gone to Ted in a heartbeat.”

Nymphadora softens visibly, then.

“Then you have to _let me go_.”

The argument is over. Andromeda draws her daughter close and kisses her forehead, for what could very well be the last time.

“Be _safe_ , my darling. Bring yourselves back. We'll be here, waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! I'm desidarling123 on Tumblr.


	5. leaving

He’s leaving her.

After _everything_ they’ve been through, he’s decided to call it quits. Has decided, on his own, that running away is better than staying.

(She shouldn’t be surprised, really. She _knew_ she’d always lose him. In one way or another.)

When she speaks again, her voice comes out sounding as fragile as she feels.

“It’s funny, Remus. You spent so much time convinced that I couldn’t _possibly_ want you. Feared that I loved you against my free will, against my better judgement.”

Bitter tears prick at her eyes. She can’t hold them back any longer.

“Well, _congratulations_. Today, you’ve finally become the man I _wouldn’t_ want to love.”


	6. apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus comes back. There's conversations to be had.

He comes back to her with apologies to spare, and then some.

It’s in the middle of one of their shouting matches that he foolishly declares —

“Dora, I’m so _sorry_. I _love_ you, and — “

“Oh, _piss off_ , Remus!” she snaps, feeling a sudden flare of anger. 

“I _know_ you love me. I’ve _always_ known that.”

She stops. Takes a deep breath, in an attempt to compose herself.

“But love isn’t _enough_. Love isn’t everything." 

_(I know that now.)_

She wishes it was, sometimes. But if that were the case, he would never have left her in the first place.

"So don’t disrespect me like that. This isn't about love, and you _know it_."

The look on his face is stunned, dazed almost.

But she senses that he's listening. That he's actually _hearing_ her, for the first time in a long time.

She collapses into a nearby chair. Rubs a tired hand across her face.

“For what it's worth, Remus — I love you, too.

But I don’t like or trust you very much, right now. And I’m not sure I _ever_ will.”


	7. leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda and Tonks have a terse chat after Remus' betrayal.

“You should have left him.”

“Maybe.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“Because I fought _too damn hard_ for this. ”


	8. warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus distracts Tonks from heading into an early shift. Fluff.

“I have to _go_ , Remus.”

“ _Mmmph_.” he grumbles sleepily. “ _Do you_?”

He draws her in closer, long arms wrapped around her waist, head nestled into the crook of her shoulder.

“I _do_ , Remus. Early shift at the Ministry today,” she murmurs, but he’s already ignoring her words, the cheeky bastard, choosing instead to press soft kisses lazily down her neck.

“No, no, you _cannot_ leave this bed. You’re just so… _warm_.”

Tonks stifles a laugh. Wonders where on _earth_ he’s going with this.

“I suppose I am.” she concedes. 

“ _Mhmm_. And I, my dear, am decidedly _not_ warm,” he whispers into her collarbone, and then he presses a somehow _freezing_ foot against her bare leg.

She yelps in surprise. Tries desperately to shove him off her, in vain.

“Get your cold feet _off_ me, Remus! What the _hell_?!?”

He’s all but cackling at his mischief now, the absolute _loon_.

“I will not get my _anything_ off you, darling,” he rasps, and then he’s _tickling_ her, leaving her wracked with laughter and gasping for breath.

(And oh _Merlin_ , he’s _going_ to pay for that.)

She tries to fight him, but he’s _far_ stronger than she is. Flips them over so he’s now pinned her beneath him, easily.

There’s a newly mischievous glint in his eyes, one that’s _desperately_ sexy, and that’s when she _knows_ she’s done for. Cold feet and unwarranted tickles be damned.

“You are _not_ going anywhere,” he says simply, and then he leans down and kisses her fervently, silencing any further protests she might have come up with.

Any thoughts of plotting her revenge are now long gone, as he’s simply _far_ too distracting. Tonks groans when his mouth leaves hers and pulls him in for another heated kiss. Then another, and then _another_. 

He grins against her lips, _knowing_ that he’s won. At least this time around.

It’s a worthwhile defeat, for her anyways.

(She’s _definitely_ going to be late for her shift now, she thinks, even as she lets one leg glide up to his waist, feels him gently pull her hips into his.)

(Oh, well.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to help with the Sunday scaries. Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	9. man/monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus attempts to help Tonks when her powers fade away. The results are not what anyone expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following passage from Half-Blood Prince:
> 
> "'It's survivor's guilt,' said Hermione. 'I know Lupin's tried to talk her round, but she's still really down. She's actually having trouble with her Metamorphosing!'
> 
> 'With her—?'
> 
> 'She can't change her appearance like she used to,' explained Hermione. 'I think her powers must have been affected by shock, or something.'
> 
> 'I didn't know that could happen,' said Harry.
> 
> 'Nor did I,' said Hermione, 'but I suppose if you're really depressed . . .'"
> 
> —Half-Blood Prince, ch. 5, "An Excess of Phlegm," p. 95

He tries to help her, after she loses her metamorphic abilities. Stays after Order meetings, running her through drills and diagnostics to try and understand what’s happened.

As a former DADA teacher, it’s the _least_ that can be expected of him.

It’s all to no avail, though. _Nothing_ works.

Can’t be expected to, really. Not when the root of the issue has very little to do with her head and _everything_ to do with her heart.

(His fault, of course. For making her feel this way. For not being able to _stop_ feeling this way for her, either.)

“You should meet someone else,” he tells her, low and quiet, after their session ends one day.

She looks taken aback. Startled, almost.

“Do… do you _want_ that?” she whispers, and there’s something delicate, almost _fragile_ in her voice.

He shakes his head.

“What I want doesn’t matter,” he murmurs, and _God_ , isn’t that the truth?

“ ** _No_**.”

He’s surprised by the sudden conviction of her words, the fierceness tinged around the edges.

(It’s more _her_ than she’s sounded in ages, really.)

“ _No_ , Remus," she says again simply. “You’re _allowed_ to want. To _feel_.”

She draws nearer still. For whatever reason, against his better judgement, he lets her.

Briefly takes her in — her bright, faded shirt, the familiar scent of her perfume in the air. The smooth feel of her hand on his face, tracing out an old scar on his cheek.

He can’t, however, meet her eyes. Doesn’t trust himself with that privilege.

(Doesn’t want to hope for what he _knows_ he can’t have, no matter _what_ she says.)

She sighs. Lets her hand drop down, then.

“You’re a _man_ , Remus. Not a monster.”

(He can tell, from the defeated look on her face, that she _knows_ he doesn’t quite believe her.)


End file.
